


You Do Drink Me

by voleuse



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Calling out, </em>I am, I am, I am<em> all night long.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.12. Title, summary, and headings adapted from Anne Sexton's _Barefoot_.

_i. my shows off_

Burke makes her dinner, because apparently he does things like that.

When Cristina steps into his apartment, there's fresh bread and spinach salad and ravioli on the table. There are candles and place settings and a bottle of wine, cooling over ice.

He smiles at her from the stove, and she thinks she can smell veal baking.

She just worked a fifteen-hour shift. Her feet hurt and she wants to take a shower. She wants to pile all the food in a bowl, slide into bed, and watch something stupid on TV.

But Burke, _Preston_, is smiling. He's remote and he's proud and he's happy to see her.

She dumps her boots in the corner, drops her scarf and coat and knapsack on top of them.

She ties back her hair and girds herself for polite conversation.

He plates the veal and sets it on the table. She kisses him briefly, and remembers to say thank you.

_ii. all ten stages, root by root_

Doctor Webber calls Bailey in when she walks past his office.

She steps inside, decides he's trying to be concerned. "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Good afternoon to you, Doctor Bailey."

She crosses her arms. "What?"

"I was wondering..." Webber clears his throat, and leans forward in his seat. "I was wondering how you're doing. With the baby."

"Fine," she responds. "Textbook and fine. Was there something else?"

"Yes, actually," he says. "I was wondering when you plan to take time off." He scowls. "Or were you planning to allow one of our interns the privilege of delivering your child?"

"Hell, no." She laughs. "I'll work as long as I think I can. No more, no less."

Webber raises his eyebrows.

She frowns. "You don't believe me?" She lends the statement a hint of menace with her smile.

He holds up his hands, leans back. "Of course I do."

"All right, then." She turns and walks out, but pauses in the doorway. "And do not even _think_ of throwing me a party."

She exits to the sound of his sputtering.

_iii. two children let out_

Addison's reviewing a file for a consult, quadruplets in Belgium, and cardiovascular complications. She wonders if she'd be able to fly out there, just for a few days.

When she reaches for her coffee, she finds it cold, and she drums on the lid of her cup with her fingertips.

Another cup appears in front of her, steam drifting from it, and she looks up, startled.

Derek smiles at her, that absent grin she's hated, loved, and resented since she met him.

"Richard said you were working on a case." He sits in the chair by her desk, sips his own coffee. "I thought you might need that."

"Yes, thank you." She picks up the cup with both hands, holds it until her skin feels like it's burning. "Are you free this evening? I thought we might have dinner."

He shifts in his seat, looks away and out the door. "Maybe. I have a patient--"

She sighs. "Derek, can't we just--"

"Tell me about your case," he interrupts, and his smile this time is the perfect shade of charming.

Addison grits her teeth, and considers calling him out.

But she's tired, and she thinks, _Maybe tomorrow_.

_iv. spirited and wild_

After rounds, Meredith runs into Alex at the bar, and they're both alone. In silent consensus, they slide into a booth together, and Joe sends two beers over to them, each.

They drink, and Meredith rests her head against the back of the bench. She gestures for two more, and when Joe brings them over, he lifts his eyebrows.

"Cab," she says. "I promise." Off Joe's look, she sighs. "_Promise_," she emphasizes. "Now keep them coming."

It's two more rounds of silence, and finally Alex coughs, leans forward.

"Meredith--"

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Alex," Meredith says, weary. "There's a code. Or something."

"I wasn't--I didn't--" Alex frowns at her. "God, Meredith."

She looks at him carefully, and decides he's being serious. "Sorry," she tells him.

He stares at her a moment, then shrugs. "Whatever."

She spins her glass, and hopes another is on its way.

"Should have ordered tequila," she mutters.

Alex nods, and says, "Yeah."

_v. calling her secrets_

Scones are the order of the evening.

Izzie's busy dividing the dough into three bowls when George shuffles in. He scrubs a hand through his hair, pokes at the bowl on the far right.

She smacks his hand away. "That one's cranberry."

"I'm...sorry?" George blinks.

"That bowl gets cranberries." She aligns the three bowls again, makes sure the dough is divided in equal amounts. "The middle one is chocolate chips, and the one on the left is blueberry."

George nods. "Okay." He drags over a chair, curls into it and watches her.

She beats in the last ingredients, folds the dough into neat triangles in the pans. The oven is already hot, so she counts off the pans in triads, and decides to bake the blueberry scones first.

When the first pan is finally in the oven, she leans her forehead against the closed door and breathes in.

"Izzie?" George comes over to where she's crouched and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

She looks up at him, and worry flickers over his face. He kneels beside her, and she settles on the kitchen floor, her right hand wrapped around the oven handle.

She leans into him, rests her head on his shoulder, and his arm is awkward as it curves around her.

"I hate being lonely," she mutters against his T-shirt.

She half-hopes he didn't hear her, but then he says, "Yeah. Me, too."

She nestles closer to him, and together, they wait for the timer to go off.

_vi. there is no one else but us_

Meredith wakes up when Cristina lands on the bed next to her.

"There are scones on the kitchen table," Cristina announces. "And a bundt cake. You people make me sick."

Meredith groans and pulls the comforter over her head. It's only twenty seconds before Cristina burrows in after her.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" she grumbles against her pillow.

"Me?" Cristina kicks her in the shin. Maybe by accident. "I'm surprised I fit. No orgy last night?"

"Ha." Meredith rolls over, sits up. "You're off today?"

"And so are you." Cristina grins. "Burke's doing a quadruple bypass at ten. Want to go watch?"

Meredith swings out of bed, shields her eyes from the sun. "Yeah, sure."

"Good." Cristina bounces up, tugs on the hem of her shirt. "I'll go make the popcorn."

Meredith waves her hand, and digs through her closet for a sweater.


End file.
